United Republican States of Aemaio
The United Republican States of Aemaio (E-May-oh) is a Tier 2 republic consisting of 2 claimed solar systems, each containing four inhabited planets, 4 uninhabited occupied planets, 2 solar systems, and 2 stars. History USS Daisas along with several other intergalactic colonization ships left Earth as apart of Terran colonization efforts. Along the way, the fleet lost contact with Earth due to a technical error in communications, and the planet force landed it's self onto a Venus-sized, solid planet capable of hosting humans and other Earth creatures due to the vital gases contained within it's atmosphere as well as an ozone layer and several other vitalities for life in Earth's. The thousands of people stepped out right next to a huge lake, being watched by a curious sapient, ape-like natives known as Parads. Hostile Parads tried to destroy human civilization on the planet, but failed due to their inferior technology. Several human nations were founded, but among the nations, descendants of Western Europe formed the United Kingdom of Aemaio. Initally the kingdom owned all of human civilization on the planet, however Italian, Danish, Swede-Norwegian-Finnish, and German-Austrians were permitted to create their own nations. The governmen also created a universal language known as Francoberian (a mix of French and Castilian Spanish), although Latin, Parad, Spanish, and French are also used. In order to populate the nation with humans, the government declared all females are required to have at least 2 children, and those with more then 3 were rewarded with government funds and/or tax relief and abortion was illegal. Although the two laws were met with extreme backlash from the female community, they were extremly succesful, surging the population into the billions within 200 years. Both laws were eventually abolished, however couples with more then 3 children are still awarded with government funds and tax relief. Currently, the nation strives to colonize other planets, dominate it's own, and possibly reconnect with the Terran Colonial Union. In 2701, the planet united as a single republic. Species Aemaio's largest species is Terrans/Humans, who account for 91% of the total population. The average Terran male native to Aemaio is around 6'2 to 6'7 and the average Female is 5'4 to 6'1, which is considerably taller then the average Earth Terran. They originally came to Daisa after an accident, founding a fledging society there. The second largest species is Beuvolan, accounting for 5% of the population. Beuvolans are cold blooded race native to Belgias I in the Beuvolan System. The average Beuvolan is 5'3. Terrans and Parads conquered their home planet just recently and the species till requires integration into Aemaioan society. The smallest intelligent species, Parads (or Paradians) account for 4% of the population. They are native to Aemaio and due to inferior, Tier 7 technology, they quickly fell to Terran grasp. Some Parad civilizations however, such as Velasa, Helvaro, and Vicehlan, become friendly to humans, allowing them to steadily make technological advances with the help of humans, eventually reaching Tier 4, and some such as Vicehlan reaching Tier 3. Designated Free Area for Native Species (DFANS) were established by humans to quell growing Parad resentment. Each free area was established by ethnicity and culture, and contained a vast amount of land not governed by anyone except for the small tribes within the area. Eventually, DFANS was destablished with the unification of Daisa. Military Government Natural Resources Foreign Relations Due to all civilizations on the planet uniting, the only nation Aemaio shares relations with is Kasterborous/Avernus, which it has an embassy in and a free trade agreement. Aemaio has also made direct contact with Sobornost and (Alex's nation name here). The nation seeks to reunite with the UEG.